Can't Let Go
by tvdfanfic93
Summary: Isla Fell finds herself in a very dangerous position, between two originals. Oc Au-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review (:**

* * *

Summer was beautiful in Mystic Falls. Everything seemed so much greener than it usually was, and everyone's mood seemed to brighten along with the sky. Summer had always been my favourite season, I enjoyed being able to use the temperature as the perfect excuse to wear shorts, and of course you could get a tan, one that didn't come out of a bottle. When it was a nice morning like this, I walked to school. You didn't get there as fast, obviously. But I enjoyed the feel of the morning sun on my skin and the peace to be alone with my own thoughts, as long as I had my earphones, walking anywhere wasn't something I minded at all. Unless it was raining. The rain I didn't mind at all either, it was just something I'd rather appreciate while sitting at the window watching in comfort, while completely dry.

My iPod was on repeat, I had the same album playing over and over again. That's usually what I did when I found an album or a particular song I enjoyed. I played it on repeat until I could no longer stand to listen to it anymore. Flavour of the week just now was Chris Stapleton, country music wasn't something I'd ever been a fan of before but it was really starting to grow on me.

I was late, which really wasn't anything unusual for me, my mom was always telling me id be late for my own funeral one day. And I couldn't argue with that. The large halls were empty as all the other students had already headed to class and started their day. I, however had just made it to my locker, only to discover I had left the key on my bedside table. I rested my head against the cold metal door and sighed. All my workbooks and pens were inside here, so I had nothing for any of my classes today. The temptation to just turn around and head home was strong. But I couldn't, my dad was off work today, and I didn't feel like I could come up with any excuse for showing up before the school day had ended. So I made my way to history. Ignoring the look I got from the receptionist as I made my way towards my first class. One I was already twenty minutes late for.

"Ah, so you've decided to join us Miss Fell." The history teacher smirked as I walked into the quiet room, trying my best to look regretful about my late timing.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I walked past his desk to the other side of the classroom and took one of the empty seats.

"That's alright, we knew you'd show up eventually." He smiled over at me from behind his desk. "Jeremy will show you what page you need to be on."

"Ummm, I don't have my book." I admitted "It's in my locker, but I forgot my key." Mr Saltzman shook his head at me, a frown crossing his forehead.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jeremy laughed as he pulled his chair forward, bringing it to the side of my desk. "We can share." He placed the heavy textbook on the desk and pointed at a paragraph of information. "It's really boring." He whispered quietly for my benefit.

"Nothing new there." I laughed and dipped my head down to start reading, information I'll no doubt have forgotten by the end of the day.

oOo

Matt had offered to drop me off, he was giving Jeremy a lift home today and since my house was only around the corner was kind enough to agree to drop me. Driving wasn't something I could do, too much coordination and concentration needed. My dad had tried to give me a lesson once, when I had just turned 16. He thought it was a good idea but quickly changed his mind when I hit the gas instead of the break and drove his ford focus through the new built fence surrounding our lawn. He never offered again, which was fine by me.

The smell of lasagne hit me the minute I walked through the front door. That's what I loved about my dad, his cooking skills. That's something else I'd never been able to master, I could make toast, and maybe on a good day some pasta out of a packet. But that was a push, and I don't think cereal counts as a meal, you just need to pour that into a bowl and add milk.

"You've been busy." I inhaled the wonderful smell as I made my way into the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the breakfast bar, typing away on his laptop as I walked into the room.

"Hey honey." He smiled up at me for a second before returning his attention back to whatever he was doing. He brows furrowed as his glasses slipped down his nose a little. He looked a little annoyed with whatever it was he was replying to, but I thought it was better not to ask and just let him deal with it.

"Just shout me when dinner is ready." I reached into the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water, making a hasty retreat up the stairs and to the safety of my bedroom. Our house was too large for our needs considering there were only the two of us here. There were four bedrooms, we only needed two. One for him, one for me. I think it was sentimentality that kept us here, for my dad more than me. This was the house he and my mom had chosen together, I always wondered why he never moved us after she had died, especially if this house held so many memories for him but I never had the heart to ask. Considering he was the guy to go to in Mystic falls if you wanted to buy a house, I'm sure he would've been able to sell it easily enough.

My bedroom, again like the rest of the house was a little big. In theory that should be a good thing, but it just meant I had more space to make a mess in. I sighed and looked at the discarded clothes that were lying around the floor from my attempt to get dressed quickly this morning and scowled. Maybe if I stared at them long enough they would just disappear. Wishful thinking. I knew I should've really started to clean up the mess I had made but I just couldn't find the energy to really care about it, I lifted my iPad from the top of my dresser and threw myself down onto my bed, opening up Netflix and making the conscious choice to do nothing for the rest of the night.

oOo

Every Saturday morning my dad would go into town, pick up whatever groceries we were needing, collect a fresh bunch of flowers and drop them off at the cemetery. Except from the Saturdays that he was working, if he had houses to show or paper work to catch up on. Then it was my job. It's not that I minded, well not really. I just found the ritual a little depressing. I found the cemetery creepy, it freaked me out no end knowing when I was walking between headstones that I was standing over someone's dead body, not cool.

I placed the roses onto the ground just in front of my mother's head stone, which was surrounded by others inscribed with the word 'Fell'. Our family had a crypt, which is as weird as it sounds but that was now full, so there were a collection of head stones just off to the side. Someone decided that we should all be kept together, which giving how much most of the Fells hated each other, it seemed pointless. But hey, it was a tradition. Maybe if I got married one day I'd be able to change my last name and dodge the bullet on this one.

"Do you always sit around in graveyards looking bored love?" I jumped from my seat on the bench, spinning around in the direction of the voice. He was tall, standing at about 6 foot. It wasn't hard for some to appear tall to me, if you were above 5 foot 4 you were tall in my books. He had dark blonde hair, the type you could describe as dirty blonde, bright blue eyes and a beautifully deep dimple on the right side of his face. It was present because he was standing there, smirking at my reaction.

"Do you always sneak up on people?" I quipped back, not even trying to hide the scowl that was directed towards him.

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "It's easy to do."

"Cool story." I went back to pretending like he wasn't there, lifting my discard bag from the bench and walking away from him.

"Don't be grumpy love" he followed behind me at a slower pace. Always a few steps behind.

"Leave me alone, or I'll tell the sheriff about the creepy British guy harassing people in the cemetery."

"This isn't harassment." He answered back but stopped following behind, I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding, relief flooding through me when I finally made it onto a street. One with normal people, next weekend my dad could go lay the flowers. I doubt I will agree to that again anytime soon.

oOo

My best friend Sophia was raiding through the hangers in my closet, determination across her face to find something she deemed as suitable. Apparently with it being a Saturday evening that meant we had to go out and have fun, and her idea of fun was dragging me along with, kicking and screaming if she had to, to a party at the old Lockwood cellar. Which happened to be a rather disturbing idea, but along with being her best friend came the duty of having to play wingwoman in her attempt to pull Matt. She was obsessed. And not in a healthy way, I was becoming increasingly concerned. She always stared at him with doe eyed fascination, I mean sure Matt Donovan was good looking, even I couldn't deny that. But I don't think he's obsess every day since we started school good looking.

"Soph, can you just pick something please so we can leave and get this over with." I shouted over to her from the other side of the room where I was currently trying to scrape my hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm trying…" she left the closet with a few hangers draped over one arm. "Don't you have any party clothes?"

"The amount of founders events I have to attend, I have lots of party clothes."

"No, I mean proper party clothes. That maybe aren't so modest. This isn't a founding family luncheon to celebrate the awesomeness of one's last name." The sarcasm just dripped from her voice when she attempted a curtsey.

"You're hilarious." I stared at her in the mirror while she eyes her choices she had laid out on the bed.

"Let's go with this one" she sighed lifting up the black dress and running her hands over the material.

"Okay, that'll do." I agreed getting up to take the hanger from her hands "But I'm picking the shoes. Nothing with any kind of heel."

"You're short, you should appreciate heels." She mumbled back, shaking her head when I lifted a pair of black flat dolly shoes from the shoe rack.

"Oh I do." I nodded pointing to the pairs that were currently tucked away. "Just not for a stupid party in a dark, damp infested cellar."

Sophia drove us as close as she could get to the Lockwood cellar, which was in the middle of the woods. I was grateful that unlike her I'd gone for the flat option, the ground under our feet wasn't suited for those kind of shoes and she was struggling, I had to bite back a laugh every time she stumbled and had to grab onto my shoulder. I could hear the music blaring and people shouting in the distance, at least we were getting closer.

"Hurry up Soph, I really want to get this over with."

"See, you're already killing my buzz." She pouted over at me.

"What're you doing here?" Jeremy walked up from the steep steps, looking a little out of it as he approached, a nearly empty beer bottle in his hands.  
"Same as you." Sophia answered quickly, letting go of my arm to walk down the old steps and down into the underground cellar.

"Nah, I meant Isla." Jeremy laughed in response. "It's not like you to join in."

"I was forced." I replied quickly, I could feel the bitterness in my own voice.

"C'mon then, let's go get you something to drink." Jeremy pulled at my arm and led me towards the steps.

oOo

The music was loud, excessively so. I don't know if it was the large empty room, the sound just seemed to echo off of the stone walls. The part had obviously started long before we arrived, nearly everyone had been drinking, empty beer bottles and plastic cups were scattered around. I can only imagine the trouble Tyler would be in if his mom found out about this.

I stood, leaning against one of the cold walls sipping on some fruity drink Jeremy had brought over to me watching Sophia talk to Matt, the eyelashes batting constantly.

"You look as bored as I feel darling." Someone said from behind me, I turned around to look at the stranger and felt my eyes widen in surprise, but only for a moment.

"Parties aren't really my thing." I turned back around to supervise Sophia's flirting with Matt.

"What is your thing then?" he asked intrusively, mocking my accent in the process.

"Are you lost?" I turned my head around again to find him smirking deeply. "You definitely don't belong here."

"That hurts my feelings." He feigned sadness while his eyes continued to convey nothing but mischief.

"Sorry, but that accent alone makes you stand out from this crowd."

"I'm looking for my little sister. Her names Rebekah. We need her home." He stood out a few steps and scanned the crowing crowd of Mystic Falls pupils.

"Aw, that new girl." I remembered hearing about her, she was in the year above us in school, the same year as Matt so I hadn't actually met her. I had heard she was blonde and beautiful though, and was giving Caroline Forbes a run for her money.

"Yes, the new girl." He continued to look around and then frowned when he couldn't see her. "I'm Kol." He held out his hand for me to shake but I just eyed it warily.

"Do you have a last name to go with that?"

"Mikaelson." He grinned widely at my response. "I see my charms haven't had the effect they should."

"What charms would that be Kol?" the creepy guy showed up, out of nowhere, his hand on Kol's shoulder.

"Great, creepy guy from the cemetery." The blonde guy's smirk dropped quickly enough as Kol's smile widened.

"Creepy, that's one of many words used to describe my brother." Kol winked over at me as his brothers face scowled between us both. "Don't look so sour Nik, I'm only teasing."

"Have you found bekah? I just may kill her."

"Don't be dramatic brother." Kol sighed turning to take in the crowd again. "We'll find her."

"Yes, well, Mother wants her home. Something to do with this ball she's planning. Apparently it can't wait." Creepy blonde guy added.

"I'm so sick of hearing about this bloody ball." Kol walked over to me and lifted my hand, placing a quick kiss on the back of it he added "I do now I hope I'll see you there." His brother looked between the both of us before turning to leave, he walked up the stairs without another word. "I think that's my queue." Kol sighed and followed behind him.

"Who the hell was that?" Sophia slurred, staring after him as he left.

"That new girl." I waited for Sophia to actually look like she was paying attention to my answer before I continued "Her brother."

"That's an impressively good looking family." She said, looking off to the girl standing with Matt. "That's her, she's so blonde!"

"She is gorgeous.." I commented looking over at the tall slim blonde chatting to Matt.

"Not helpful" Sophia huffed as she headed towards the stairs. Grateful that I finally got to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, inspiring to continue (:**  
 **Let me know what you think of this one.**

* * *

The ball that Kol had mentioned was a real thing; it was only a few days after the party that an invitation for the event appeared in the mailbox. Most of the town received one, and a lot of people were excited about it, most of them just to get a look inside their big house. Sophia was just as excited as the rest of the town, she was eager to get inside and meet the new family in town. I honestly think she was more excited about getting to learn more about Rebekah. After she'd seen her flirting with Matt she'd spent most of that week in school scowling at the blonde. She wasn't her biggest fan, which was kind of unfair; the blonde hadn't actually done anything to her personally. She wasn't to know that Sophia had spent the last ten years eyeing him from the sidelines.

We'd went out of town after school on the Thursday night, Sophia was determined to buy a new dress for the occasion even though there were at least four in my closet that would have done nicely for the event. But she wanted something brand new that was all hers. The dress she had picked was beautiful there was no denying that, it was also very low. It didn't leave much to the imagination when it came to what she had going on in the boob area, but that was probably her goal. She was definitely putting more effort into the 'Pull Matt Donovan' plan. And if that dress didn't help, I don't know what could.

I was just recycling one of the dresses I had in my collection, I didn't need any more to add to what I already don't have room for. Sophia wasn't too happy with that, wanting me to wear something similar. That wasn't going to happen, not only because my father would be there, as the representation for the Fell family on the council he had to attend, but also because I just couldn't pull it off the same as her. I didn't have what it took to shall we say fill out a dress like that.

It was now the Saturday morning, the ball started later tonight so I had plenty of time to get ready, about 8 hours but Sophia wanted me at hers sharpish. I had agreed to go to hers and get ready with her, it was easier to have a girls night at her house than it was mine, my dad had a tendency to hover around and keep asking if we wanted anything. Like we weren't capable of going down stairs and taking anything we wanted anyway.

Sophia's house was smaller than mine, there was only one level, more of a bungalow type property but I preferred it to my own. It was the perfect size for her, her mom Claire and her sister Georgia. There was only the three of them but they didn't seem to mind it much. My dad pulled upfront and I quickly grabbed my bags from the trunk, actually getting more excited about the night ahead. I spent all week pretending I wasn't looking forward to tonight, but I was lying, I was just as curious. But more curious about Rebekah's brother than I was her house.

I knocked on the door before I just walked in, Claire had given me a telling years ago for just standing outside and waiting for someone to answer, so now I always just went straight in. "Just me." I smiled over at Claire and Georgia as I walked in and they turned to see who it was disturbing their peaceful Saturday afternoon.

"Hey Isla." Georgia waved at me as took my shoes off.

"I take it you're here to get ready with Soph?" Claire asked as I headed towards with Sophia's bedroom answering her with a quick 'yeah'.

"Soph." I smiled at her as I walked into her bedroom, throwing my bag down onto the carpet as I plopped myself down on her bed. She'd already showered and was in the middle of drying her hair when she looked up at me through the blowing strands to smile brightly. I waited patiently on her finishing, I needed her to grab me some towels before I could shower myself and we could both start getting ready.

oOo

Claire wasn't going to the ball, she couldn't find anyone who would be willing to babysit Georgia on such short notice, given that most of the town would be attending. Rather than pay for a cab ride to the property Matt had offered to give us a ride in his truck, he only stayed a block away from Sophia so he didn't have to go out of his way to come and get us. It was really generous of his but I felt so strange sitting in his light blue pickup truck with a long flowy black dress, hair tied up and make up done, the outfits did not match the vehicle that for sure. Not to mention climbing up into it with heels on, not an easy task. Sophia had done my hair for me, she'd curled it all and then twisted bits around here and there until it sat in a lovely, curly bun on top of my head, rogue brunette stands had started to fall down around my face but I didn't mind much, the odd few would be fine. As long as it didn't fall out altogether this night will be considered a success in my book. Matt and Sophia chatted away about school and what they were looking forward to about tonight while I stared aimlessly out of the window, leaving them too it. Sophia would thank me for it later.

The house was as big as people had said, now I knew better than to take all gossip at face value but for once they were spot on. It looked like the kind of house you'd expect to see on the front of good housekeeping magazine. The driveway and all around to the side of the building were full of parked cars of all different kinds. It was difficult for Matt to find a place to park between the cars and all the people weaving in and out trying to make their way into the home. There was a guy dressed like what I can only assume was supposed to be a butler at the door greeting people as they arrived. It all seemed rather proper and very British.

Matt finally managed to find a parking space; once he'd pulled in he jumped out of the truck and walked around to the passenger side door, giving both me and Sophia a helping hand down, which was greatly appreciated given my shoes and the gravel below. Sophia linked her arm through Matt's as we walked up to the door, queueing behind a few people waiting to show their invite to the man at the door.

"Come Isla, keep up." Sophia sang back at me as I quickened my pace a little. I wasn't as pro in walking in high heeled shoes as she was. So shoot me. The butler looking man had a look at all of our tickets and crossed our names off a list; the whole process was rather efficient considering how many people were here. I'd place it in the high 300's maybe even 400.

This house was grand, even more impressive from the inside. The large chandelier in the centre of the extremely tall ceiling caught my eye right away, I must've stood looking at it for a while, Sophia quickly got bored and wrapped her arm underneath my elbow and pulled me along towards the crowd, we squeezed our way through the mass of people all eagerly looking around and drinking it all in. "Where are you taking me?" I asked with a laugh as we pushed through another group on her quest for god knows what.

"The bar!" she answered loudly.

"We can't drink, we're not legal. Also my dad will be here somewhere."

"We can drink, this low cut dress will get us served at the bar. Look at all the people! Your dad's not gonna notice if you have one glass of wine."

"Why don't you just take a glass of champagne from those guys walking about with them?"

"Because those glasses don't have vodka in them, and that's what I want." She shrugged.

I was instructed to wait just outside the large sliding doors that led to the massive back yard, and so I did patiently while Sophia chanced her luck getting served at the bar. A few heads turned to her when she walked up to the bar and I couldn't really blame them, she looked absolutely beautiful in that black dress, the skirt lovely and flowy with the top being a complete contrast, low cut and tight. Her heels added an extra 6 inches to her already 5'8, her long auburn hair was styled in curls, laying freely over her shoulders. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't checked her out with appreciation when she walked out of the bathroom, ready for the night ahead.

"You look distracted love." Creepy british guy that hangs out in the graveyard had once again appeared out of nowhere, well I say nowhere, I was too caught up in my own thoughts to pay attention to anything else around me. "Are you not having fun?" that smirk was still present, did he have any other facial expression other than arrogant asshat?

"Just trying to ignore you." I shrugged in response.

"Being rude to the host?" he pretended to looked shock as he took a few steps forward, standing in front of me blocking my line of sight to the bar. "Not very appropriate behaviour for a member of Mystic Falls founding families is it? Not very welcoming to the new family in town? Maybe I'll have a little chat with the mayor about that."

"No need to snitch." I smiled up at him as sweetly as I could, the flakiness of the action very apparent.

"We never got the chance to have a proper introduction last time we met, I'm Klaus." He held out his hand to me and I just stared back at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I thought your name was Nik?" I asked him, still not accepting the extended hand.

"That's what we call him darling, a nickname of sorts." Kol walked up to us, sipping freely on one of the many glasses of champagne doing the rounds at the party. "But he prefers Klaus." Kol shrugged as he gently leaned against the wall, a few centimetres from me.

"I didn't know what to get you, since you said you didn't want to drink. Boring, so I went with white wine." Sophia just walked in between Klaus and Kol and handed me a round wine glass.

"Ah, that'll do I suppose." I thanked her as I looked at the content of the glass and took a small sip; trying to control the urge to allow my facial expression to do what it wanted, contort in disgust. Wine wasn't nice, or maybe just this wine, but wither way I didn't like it much.

"I don't think you're old enough to be buying booze from that bar." Klaus frowned between the vodka in Sophia's hands and the barman.

"Don't be such a bore Nik." Kol shook his head at his brother then spared a mischievous smile for Sophia's benefit. "Just ignore him, he can be a little bit uptight."

oOo

Sophia was sitting at one of the many tables that surrounded a very large dancefloor area. I was secretly hoping this room is usually used for something else and had just been repurposed for the evening. Matt was currently dancing with Rebekah, the Mikaelson family had gathered on the stairs to announce that they always kicked the evening off with a waltz, and it turns out Matt was here tonight as Rebekah's date. This was the cause of the deep frown on the face of my best friend. She sat here, leaning against her palm as she scowled at the pair turn and dance. Kol had asked me to dance, but I'd refused not wanting to leave Soph on her own wallowing in her own misery.

"If the wind changes, your face might stick like that." I smiled over at her, trying to lighten her mood. I didn't work, she just shook her head at me. "You know…maybe you should just try talking to Matt, let him know you're interested."

"I don't know how more obvious I could be." She huffed.

"Me either" I shrugged, she was sending out all the signals, but Matt didn't really seem like the brightest light bulb in the room. "Maybe words would be better than, well lots of boob." I nodded in the direction of her dress and she finally cracked a smile.

"I'm bored." Kol pulled out one of the spare chairs and joined us at the table. "Feel like keeping me amused doll?"

"I'm a little busy right now." I smiled at him apologetically.

"Ah, yes. Trying to cheer up your friend here, who's spent the night drooling over Rebekah's date." He spared a glance at Sophia "Honestly darling, you could do much better anyway."

"It's fine Isla, I think I wanna just go home anyway. I'll take a cab." Sophia sat up from her chair and spared one last scowl at the back of Rebekah's head as she grabbed her purse.

"Okay well I'll come with you." I went to stand up and join her put she placed one of her hands on my shoulder with a tight squeeze she told me to stay put as one of us may as well have a little fun. I watched her weave her way through the crowd of people and leave through the front door.

"Well, looks like I have my entertainment after all." Kol smirked at me as he stood up, wrapping his hand around my arm to pull me up with him. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

"I've seen most of the house already…" I didn't need to suffer anymore envy over the lovely home.

"Not the fun parts you haven't." he added quickly as he continued to pull me behind him. We followed the same path Sophia had just taken but instead of leaving through the front door Kol took a right and we were in front of the grand staircase. Before I knew it we were climbing those very stairs until we were on the second level of the house. This level was quiet compared to the party going on downstairs. I had a feeling guests weren't supposed to be up here but I continued to follow behind him anyway, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Where are we going?" I tried to keep my voice as low as possible, feeling like we were sneaking around.

"Well I need to find something…and since my brother is distracted now is the best time." He answered vaguely, stopping in front of a closed, large wooden door. He pulled a key from his pocket and tested it, opening the door quietly as he turned the handle. "Come on." He pulled me into the room and shut the door silently behind him, grin in place, looking rather pleased with himself.

We were in a dimly lit room, it took a minute for my eyes to adjust as I looked around, Kol turned on a lamp for my benefit and I could then see that we were in someone's bedroom, the were a large wardrobe in the corner, a matching chest of drawers not too far from it. A very large old looking green patterned rug lay in the middle of the floor and an very large four poster dark wood bed against the largest wall, it looked really high, the type you'd have to take a little jump to get onto.  
"You might be just as creepy as your brother.." I sighed as I took in my surroundings again "You're supposed to ask before you drag someone up into your bedroom."

"Oh no, this isn't my room darling" Kol laughed as he looked over the room, his eyes following my own. "this is Nik's, I need to find something."

"What're you looking for?" I asked as I walked over to the bed and explored the carvings on one of the posts with my little finger, mind blown at the details present. This had to be handmade, no machine could do that surely.

"A dagger." He supplied shortly, as he walked over to the shelves on the wall and began to explore everything on there.  
"A dagger?" I prodded, looking for a little more info.

"Yes, a dagger. Metal, pointy end." He rolled his eyes at me and I scowled back, which only resulted in another one of his lopsided grins.

"Why would he even have something like that?" I laughed.

"Because he a maniac." Kol shrugged "He has a habit of threatening me and my siblings with them, I figured if I found the bloody thing and hid it from him then he wouldn't have anything he could hold over us."

"Wait, your brother threatens to stab you with a dagger?!" I couldn't hide the surprise from my voice.

"Oh he doesn't just threaten it, he's used it on all of us at least once over the years."

"Then why are you still here?!"

"It's a long story." He sighed, sounding as if he'd grown annoyed with my questioning. "Now be useful Isla and help me find the darn thing." I tucked my purse under my arm and went over to the bookcase on the other side of the room, pulling out one of the boxes' on the shelf and looking through the contents. A few sheets of paper, with what looked like random scribblings jotted around. Nothing interesting. It was the same story for all the containers I checked. I ran my hands over the chest of drawers and considered opening them, but I didn't want to disturb Klaus' privacy any more than I already had. I felt like I was violating him being in here without his permission, never mind actually rooting through his things. I imagined how horrible id feel to find out someone had gone through my belongings. Then I thought more about the story Kol had just shared and opened the first drawer.

I'd been through all but one and I could hear Kol groan in frustration in the background as I opened the last remaining drawer. "Is this what you're looking for?" I asked with a shaky voice as I pulled out a cloth from the bottom drawer, wrapped in that and just exposed were 4 old, sharp looking daggers.

"Isla, you have been incredibly useful!" Kol beamed at me as he pulled them from my hand and then grabbed my purse. Placing them inside, still within the cloth.

"What're you doing?" I asked but he continued to ignore me as he shut the handle on the bag and tucked it under my arm. "Kol?!" before I knew it my back was against one of the carved posters on the bed, his hand was placed over my mouth and he winked at me, right before he kissed me. It was short, everything happened so quickly, one minute I was standing there talking to him the next my back was being pressed almost painfully into the wooden frame while he firmly planted his lips onto mine, one hand snaking around my hip.

"Bloody hell Kol!" Klaus shouted loudly, his annoyance clear as he walked into the room, eyeing his brother with anger as I stood there, mouth hanging open slightly in shock with the quick turn of events. "How did you even get in here?! You have your own bedroom to fool around in."

"Sorry brother" Kol laughed as he wrapped his arm around my waist again and pulled me back in towards him "We got a little carried away, just went into the first open door we found." He shrugged while placing a kiss onto my neck; he kept his mouth there way longer than he needed too. I couldn't tell who he was trying to make more uncomfortable, me of Klaus. "Didn't we?" he pulled his mouth from my skin and raised his head to look at me, winking again. I nodded, unable to do anything else.

"Get out." Klaus bit the words out and Kol walked us both out towards the door, keeping his arm around me as we went. I wanted to ask him what the hell that was all about but he gave me a look that suggested it would be best not to ask any questions. He led me down the stairs and right up to Matt, informing Matt I was feeling unwell and should be taken home straight away, Matt agreed and before I knew it I was in the front seat of the pickup truck on my way out of the driveway towards my home.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home with Matt was way more peaceful than I thought it would be, I don't know why but I'd always assumed Matt to be the talkative type but he wasn't doing much of it on the drive right now. I thought about being polite and asking him how he enjoyed his evening, or apologising for him being stuck taking me home but I was too busy mulling over everything that had happened tonight, the kiss from Kol being the main thing on my mind. It had just come out of nowhere and really had me puzzled, not that I minded kissing him, of course not. He was incredibly handsome, that wasn't in doubt at all, but he was also trouble. With a capital T. And I had a knot in my stomach that told me what I'd helped him do tonight would come back to bite me on the ass one day. Hard.

"You alright Isla?" Matt asked breaking my train of thought "You look a little worried."

"I'm fine" I lied "just tried, want to get home."

"5 more minutes and I'll have you there." Matt smiled over at me sweetly and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Thanks Matt." I pondered if asking him my next question would be worth the hassle it could bring me with Sophia if I opened this can of worms, but I thought screw it and went for it anyway. "So what's going on with you and Rebekah?"

"Nothing." Matt laughed "I think she likes me…but I'm not sure."

"Yeah, she's not the only one" I sighed.

"Are you trying to tell me you have a crush on me Isla?" Matt eyed me, his expression completely serious.

"What?! Ew. God no." I shook my head and then realised he now looked a little offended. "Okay…that came out ruder than I meant. No, I don't like you. Well I like you Matt. But not like that, that's weird. I was talking about Sophia."

"Sophia?" his face now took on an adorably confused looked as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Yes, Sophia! Honestly Donovan I think you might be blind. She's only been crushing on for like 10 years."

"That's sweet I guess." Matt shrugged, he didn't sound too sure.

"You guess? You either like her or you don't. One way or another that girl needs to know if it's ever going to happen or not. If it's a no then she can move on."

"She hot" Matt shrugged "There's no denying that, but she's in the year below me in school. It's kinda weird."

"Oh my god Matt it's only one year."

"Yeah but that year feels like a lot."

"Well next time she's flirting with you, don't flirt back. Maybe be nice enough to tell her it's not going to happen." I could feel my anger slip into my voice a little, but I just couldn't help it. He'd be lucky to have Sophia, she was good looking and funny, as far as I'm concerned you couldn't ask for much more than that. We sat in silence the rest of the way home, Matt frowning at the road.

I needed my key to open the door, so that meant my dad was still over at the Mikaelson ball, probably deep in conversation with Mayor Lockwood about something every other normal human being would find mind numbingly boring. I kicked my shoes off at the door and climbed the stairs, sighing in relief when I reached my bedroom and could take the pins that Sophia had stuck in my hair to keep it up out, I pulled my hair free and ran my hand through the curls, loosening them. Walking into the bathroom I started to unzip my dress and stuck the plug in the drain of the bath, turning on the hot tap. I didn't really need a bath considering I had just showered at Sophia's a few hours ago but I felt like having one anyway.

While I was waiting for the tub to fill up I walked back through to my bedroom and emptied the contents of my bag onto the bed, cringing at the clinking noise those daggers made as the fell out and landed onto the duvet. My phone not far behind them, I picked it up and sent a text off to Sophia, thinking it was best to let her know about my conversation earlier with Matt. So I typed it all up, letting her know everything I had said, and then everything Matt had. It didn't take long for her to reply. And she was not happy at all. Not only with Matt's response but with the fact that I had the nerve to even approach the subject with him in the first place. I took my phone with me back into the bathroom as I filled up the water level further with some cold. It'd gotten far too hot for me to just jump straight in.

Once I was out of the bath and had my pyjamas on I stared at the daggers laying on my bed, curiosity taking over I picked one of them up and placed my finger on the point, I placed a little pressure on the end of it just to see if the thing was as sharp as it looked and sure enough a little pinprick of blood appeared on my finger. I popped the finger into my mouth to quickly get rid of the blood and then looked closer at the pattern on the hilt of the blade, it was really intricate and another indication of how old these things were, there weren't any blacksmiths or whatever they were called around nowadays to make anything similar to this. As I picked up another of the blades to see if the pattern matched on them all I was disgusted to see that there was, what I'm assuming to be a little dried on blood there. Maybe Kol was serious after all. I didn't want these things in my house anymore and couldn't wait until I could see him again, just to hand them over. I had to hide them in the meantime as promised, so I wrapped them back up in the cloth and hid them where I hid everything else I didn't want my dad to find. In my underwear drawer. I squeezed them in right at the back of the drawer beside my really bad fake id. My dad wasn't one for snooping so I knew they'd be safe there until Kol could take them back.

 **Two Weeks Later.**

My dad was at a real estate conference in Georgia, along with all the other sad ass estate agents in the area. Hell, I'm sure some had even flown in just especially. So I had the house to myself for a full week, at first I was dreading it because you know, responsibility. But he left me plenty of money for food. I'd spent most of it already on take out as my cooking skills were minimal but I had somehow managed to make myself dinner tonight, proper dinner. And by proper I mean I didn't need to put it in the microwave or pick up the phone to place the order. It was pretty simple really, just a curry nothing impressive but I was still proud as punch. The house hadn't burned down, and as far as I'm aware I hadn't poisoned myself. So all in all, an achievement. I checked my phone for the 100th time today, I hadn't heard from Sophia since the night of the Mikaelson's ball. She'd ignored me so far the past two weeks at school, not even acknowledging my presence when I tried to talk to her. Which was rude, but that was Sophia's style when you pissed her off. She'd go to pretending I didn't exist for a while until something happened she couldn't talk about with anyone else, then she'd come back, say she'd forgiven me and everything would go back to normal. I Hope.

My peace and quiet was interrupted by a knocking on the door, a very annoying knock. Not just a quick few taps against the wood, no this was a consistent sound. It felt like something a young school kid would do, just to be annoying. "Right, I get the point!" I shouted at the door as I peeled myself of the sofa to go answer the door, then maybe punch whoever it was behind it.

"Well you look grouchy darling." Kol smirked at me as I opened the door, his fist still raised in the air, the same spot it had been while he was knocking repeatedly on my door.

"You're annoying, who knocks like that?!" I could feel my teeth grinding together as I tried to not let my temper show, I was easily wound up but I wouldn't let him know that. "What do you want? Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"Which question would you like answered first?" he laughed and shook his head at me, standing to his full height he straightened and looked behind me, into the living room of the house.

"Excuse me." I waved my hand in front of him, drawing his attention back down to me "Don't be so nosey." I mocked his accent as I shut the door a little, letting him know I wasn't happy with him looking in.

"You've seen my home.." he shrugged, leaning against the frame of the door and placing his hand against the door to reopen what I'd just closed. "It's only fair. Aren't you going to invite me in? Ask me if I want something to eat or drink? Where are your manners Isla Fell?"

"Fine, come in." I conceded, standing back from the door to let him in, closing it behind us as we walked into the living room. Kol threw himself onto the sofa, leaning back into the cushions with a grin. "What're you looking so happy about?"

"Nothing in particular." The grin didn't move. "I just wanted to check that the daggers were safe and sound."

"They are. Can you take them back please, I don't like having them here they're really creepy. I'm pretty sure there is dried blood on the handle of one of them."

"Probably." Kol nodded "chances are it'll be mine or Rebekah's."

"Why isn't your brother in jail then?" the disbelief was clear in my voice but Kol only continued to smirk at me.

"I doubt they could build a jail to keep my brother contained."

"What is he? A damn magician. I'm sure Sheriff Forbes could manage just fine." I stressed the issue, growing slightly concerned that I was hiding something on Kol's behalf now, that could end up with that psychopath at my door.

"Don't worry about it." Kol shrugged and got to his feet, looking around the room. He walked up to the mantelpiece and picked up one of the photo frames, turning it to me and smiling widely. "Look how cute." It was an old school photo taken of me before my first day at kindergarten.

"Put that down." I walked over and took the frame from his hands, placing it back in the spot where it belonged. When I turned around he wasn't standing there anymore, I walked into the kitchen to see if he had wandered through but he wasn't there either. "Kol!" I shouted, actually a little annoyed that he had the nerve to just go exploring. I'd checked every room on the bottom floor and shook my head as I looked towards the staircase to see his shoes sitting neatly on the bottom stair. Was this guy serious? My footsteps on the stairs were loud, but I didn't care, I was getting more aggravated by the minute and he had the gall to say anything about my manners? When I reached the top landing I could see that my bedroom was lit up, not by the main light on the ceiling but probably one of the bedside lamps that sat on their table, it was a dim light but bright enough to spill out into the dark hall from the crack in the door.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked loudly when I pushed open the door to find Kol laying on the bed, against the headboard. "Get out!" he was flicking through my copy of the mortal instruments, his head only popping up to look at me for a second before he went back down to the book.

"I don't agree with your choice in literature darling." He sighed putting the book back down "You're reading a book about a guy that fancies his sister? Little odd don't you think?" one of his eyes brows raised and it looked like he was trying his best to hold back a smirk.

"Okay a) get out of my fucking room. b) it's complicated! Don't comment if you haven't read all the books."

"No need to swear." He smiled widely jumping to his feet. Walking over to the closet he pulled the door open and stood inside, having a quick browse over the hangers. "Where are the daggers?"

"Safe."

"A little bit more information Isla." He said with exasperation turning back to face me, I went over to the drawer and pulled it open, navigating my hand through the material to the back, where I knew they were hidden away.

"Here." I held them out to where he was standing, when they weren't taken from my hand I turned to look, seeing that he wasn't standing there anymore.

"Interesting hiding spot." He commented with a laugh. I turned my head around to find him standing on my left hand side, his hands currently sifting through the material in the drawer. "Just for the record, I like this color." He held up a pair of red lace underwear and spun them around one finger.

"Out. Now." Kol acted like I hadn't just shouted at him, placing the underwear back into the drawer he walked over to the window on the furthest wall and quickly shut the curtains, making the room even darker given that the streetlight from outside was no longer making it through it window. I was about to repeat my previous words when before I could even get the first letter out, he had somehow moved me to the wall. My back now pressing against it with his hand placed over my mouth tightly. He silently placed one of his fingers over his own lips, the universal signal for shut the hell up. I couldn't process what the hell he was doing until I heard the now unfortunately familiar voice of his brother, shouting up from outside.

"Isla!" Klaus bellowed from below as I could hear the front door downstairs rattle. Kol's hand pressed more firmly against my mouth, his eyes now changed from mischievous to deadly serious. I nodded as much as I could given the force behind his hand. Slowly he removed it and placed his now free hand against the wall, I was stuck between him and the wall but I figured that was his plan. There was complete, eerie silence for about two minutes – which felt like twenty, until I heard Klaus' voice again. The front door shook, I didn't know what he was doing downstairs and I was too scared to take a guess.


End file.
